The Hunt
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: He was excited by the the chase. He found thrill by the hunt. The way the adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He could hear her screams, her breathing. The wolf inside of himself was begging to be let free, to take over. She was his prey, his mate. He would have her, just like the way the wolf had his prey.


**Hello! The Ace Assassin here! This is my newest oneshot based off of another fanfic that I had read recently. Please review and if it is well liked enough or requested, I will continue on, telling the story of what happened. **

**Word count: 837**

**Pairing: BrickxBlossom.**

He always enjoyed the chase. The way his prey would run from him and the way it made him to feel to chase after it. He never kept the beast at bay when it came to the hunt. But now, after chasing after her, he couldn't risk to let the beast being released. But the hunt was still on. Brick found excitement as he ran after his love throughout the forest. She was running, trying to push her legs faster and faster every moment. He loved how he could smell the fear coming off of her that drove him insane even more. His wolf side drove him to change into his wolf self and to hunt her, to take her. He smiled and howled, taking off faster than before. This was his chase, this was his hunt and she shall be his.

Blossom tried to run but her legs could not move any faster. He was coming for her, she knew that. She could hear his howls in the distance. Her body ached and she could barely breath. But she could not stop. She knew what would happen if he caught her. She was his prey, his dinner. They both knew this and they both knew how they ended up in this situation. He choose her. He claimed her as his own. No one else could have her now. No one could take her from him. It was the law of the jungle. His howls grew closer and she knew that her end was coming.

She didn't notice the tree roots that were sticking out of the ground. She hadn't noticed how her foot got caught in them and she couldn't stop herself from toppling onto the ground. Twigs scratched against her skin, a small amount of blood dripping down her arms. She screamed, landing in a thorn bush at the bottom of the hill. She tried to get herself up from the ground but her body would not let her. Blossom could hear him coming, sniffing her out. She forced her body to comply and run again, limping slightly with each step. Her stomach clenched and she felt like she might throw up. She would not let him take her, it was all part of the hunt anyway.

He could hear her scream and the wolf inside was begging to be released. It seemed to claw against his body, howling to get out. But he would not let it. There would be no fun in the hunt if he let the beast take over. It was starting to get colder and colder as the night dwelled. He had to find her. The hunt never took this long and the smell of her blood filled his senses. The wolf inside was drove mad by the scent of its mate. Brick ran faster, harder, pushing his body to find her. He was approaching her, they both knew that. It was the game that pleased them the most. He was a foot away when he got an idea. He turned around, running towards the way he came. He wanted the chase to end yet he was still thrilled by the excitement. He would have her soon enough.

She knew he was near. She knew he was going to catch her in a few moments. She stopped, leaning over, clutching her stomach. Her breath was heavy and she had the sensation that she might just throw up then and there. She waited, no use in running now. She could hear the leaves ruffling behind her, knowing, waiting for her to move again. But he never came. She stood straight up, about to run again until she felt him tackle her from behind. She squealed, laughing as she toppled to the ground, Brick's body tangling with her's.

He growled, pinning her down against the ground. She laughed again, squirming underneath his weight. He kissed her roughly, entangling their bodies even more. The wolf inside of him wanting to claim his mate again. He growled at her and she growled back. They wrestled with one another, the soft grass underneath them crunching and sticking to their clothes the more they rolled. Blossom landed on top, her wolf ears sticking out of her hair. She smiled, looking down at the man that her wolf choose for a mate. They kissed again, laughing and smiling, the thrill of the hunt dying down.

It was fate for them to be together. It was fate for them to be cursed with the ability to change at will. It was fate for her to meet him and it was fate for him to fall in love. She hated him and he loved her. She was calm and collected while he was impulsive and arrogent. They loved each other however. They were destined to be together. No matter what would occur, no matter what was thrown at them, they would stay together. The chase was a ritual designed to keep two lovers together. Yin and Yang as one.


End file.
